User blog:Reaperj743/Temporary Break
this may come as a shock to you (no pun intended) but I'm going offline on Wensday. as once said so potently, all together all alone. but, that's my problem, not yours. so I'll give you some good news. The Outcast is dead. that simple. I am no longer basing anything off of it, and besides the point, it was made three years ago, it is outdated as fuck. so, here's what I salvaged from that trainwreak. ROLLER: a type of machine from the Old Ones, made as a hybrid of the Scarab and the Khopesh. one noticable drawback, however, is lack of armorments, as it only has a few weapons on the top of its head. no, not literally. it has all the elemental abilities (Frost, Fire, Shock, Corruption), as well as a standard Deathbringer Cannon on each side. it can roll up into a ball and charge down highly fortified barricades and defenses. FOCUS MODIFICATION: I made a slight tweak to the Focus, as well as salvaging a few different characters for later use. they are as follows: none are decided. that's right. I'm still picking and choosing. come back two days from now. My Machines well, they're no longer mine. I'm turning them over into a Google Doc, then putting a link in where you can find them. I've shit out the machines. now, if you actually have something you like, keep it. this Doc will not be modifible, but I am perfectly fine with you getting a piece of paper, or just putting in a link to the Doc. so, this is what I'm now working on: Skills/Comapnion Gameplay. I still like my idea of Companions, where you override a creature and have it follow you. you must have a special skill for it to work, and this skill is directly after Call Mount+. it costs 3 SP, and is the best skill of the game. also, there are these skills: Hunters Reflex will no longer be followed by Balanced Aim. that will be an automatic part of the game. however, it will be followed by Eagles Sight, where you also slow time the first time a Machine spots you, and it works even if you don't aim your bow, allowing you to attack and dodge with a increased degree of precision. it lasts for ten seconds, of slowed down time. also, this costs two SP, sure, but it is the second best skill in the game. it does not activate again unless a entirely new Machine sees you. as well, I'm limiting this Companion feature: you can have a mount follow you by hitting Call Mount, but now you can have them follow you as a Compaion. but the limitation? you can only have Medium Machines follow you, no Stormbirds or Thunderjaws. as well, if the Machine is one of the bigger Mediums and is a Combat Machine, such as no Machine I can think of currently, it is not allowed to be a Companion. Frostclaws are almost Medium from what I can tell, so yeah. travel is another big one. first off, my utlimate goal is to make the map extremely big. not so small. I mean, have you ever tried to travel the entire distance of the map, from this one scrapper site hidden inside a long riverbed, to Makers End and into the tower. it takes 35 minutes, including fighting and such. but then again, I was using my own two feet (as said so aptly, oh, my poor feet). do you realize the size of the map it is based off of? it's tiny compared to it! so, we're making the map on a scale of 50/1, not 100/1. that doubles the size of the current map. and if we need to add more, MAKE IT BIGGER! so, yeah, now there's more Machines to fight. you're welcome. did you know you can literally walk out of the way of even Redeye Watcher Attacks? not to mention the standard Watcher. I've got like, fifteen minutes of footage where I dodge around Shellwalker Attacks, and walk out of the way of Watcher Attacks. hell, I crouched and the Watcher missed! anyway, sorry for the kurfunckle (and I know I spelled that wrong, it's how I spell it. read it carefully), back to business. also, I'm still keeping my idea of making almost all the Machines mountable. ever since I first played and I couldn't ride what is LITERALLY A GIANT SABER TOOTH TIGER WHEN FAR CRY PRIMAL IS PERFECTLY FINE WITH A NORMAL ONE BEING RODE! sorry. anyway, I think Bellowbacks can be mounted, right, like at the base of the neck? and goddammit, put in new Machines, Guerilla! Category:Blog posts